


5 Times Peter fell and Tony caught him, 1 Time Tony didn't

by HiMaboroshi



Series: The Adventures of Spidy-son and Iron-Dad [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMaboroshi/pseuds/HiMaboroshi
Summary: Peter a la mauvaise habitude de tomber. Et Tony, Dieu merci, le rattrape à chaque fois. Jusqu'au jour où il n'y arrive pas.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Adventures of Spidy-son and Iron-Dad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979431
Kudos: 8





	1. Helicopter Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eva7673](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva7673/gifts).
  * A translation of [5 Times Peter Fell, and Tony caught him. And the 1 Time Tony didn’t.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672691) by [eva7673](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva7673/pseuds/eva7673). 



> Traduction de l'histoire d'Eva7673, avec son autorisation. Les deux premiers tomes sont entièrement traduits.

1.

Ouais. Peter allait définitivement rater son examen d'Espagnol.

Il aurait dû être à la maison, sa tête plongée dans son manuel, quelques heures plus tôt. Au lieu de quoi, il avait préféré patrouiller tous les soirs, cette semaine, au lieu d'étudier – en se convaincant lui-même qu'il pourrait travailler _le lendemain_. Et bien, le lendemain était arrivé.

Et Peter était cramponné de toutes ses forces sous un hélicoptère, à des centaines de mètres au-dessus du Queens.

Pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu pour la soirée – mais après avoir trouvé un groupe d'hommes portant-des-lunettes-de-ski, armés-en-plus-de-ça, en train de s'enfuir d'une bijouterie juste après minuit, Peter avait difficilement pu faire demi-tour – même si ça voulait dire rater _un autre_ examen d'Espagnol.

MJ allait le tuer – si ces gars ne le faisaient pas avant.

\- Engedje meg a szörnyeteget !

Un des homme-vêtu-des-lunettes-de-ski susmentionné se pencha à l'extérieur de la cabine de l'hélicoptère et tira plusieurs balles en direction de Peter.

\- Ouais. Mec. Je comprends toujours pas ce que tu dis, s'écria Peter, en remontant vers la porte de la cabine de l'hélicoptère, pour éviter ces balles déchaînées. Mais si tu poses ce truc, je serai ravi d'essayer et –

Plusieurs autres tirs le coupèrent.

L'air glacial de Novembre frigorifiait Peter jusqu'aux os, alors que l'hélicoptère s'élevait encore plus haut. Ils étaient en vol stationnaire bien au-dessus de n'importe quel building de toute la zone, maintenant, et ils se balançaient fortement d'un côté à l'autre à cause des hommes qui se penchaient de manière répétitive hors de la cabine, tirant dans la direction de Peter. Et ça commençait à devenir un problème.

Peter faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rester accroché à l'hélicoptère. Le froid lui donnait des crampes, et ses doigts raidis ne l'aidaient pas, et glisser commençait à devenir une réelle possibilité. Et un problème. Les buildings en-dessous d'eux étaient beaucoup trop loin, et il avait utilisé son parachute la semaine passée quand il avait été jeté en plein ciel par un mégalomane équipé d'un propulseur autonome.

\- Lődd le !

Les tirs reprirent – un homme se penchait presque entièrement hors de la cabine pour mieux viser Peter.

\- Écoutez, si c'était une reddition, j'accepte, cria Peter.

La pluie de balles continua. Les doigts de Peter glissèrent un peu. Il paniqua légèrement, se plaquant douloureusement contre le dessous de l'hélicoptère. Une balle effleura sa jambe gauche.

Ouais. Ça pourrait ne pas se terminer si bien que ça.

\- _Puis-je suggérer un autre plan d'action ?_

La voix de Karen coupa Peter dans ses pensées paniquées.

\- OUI ! hurla presque Peter, se déplaçant légèrement pour éviter une autre balle. Oui ! S'il-te-plait, fais –

\- _Tu atteins une altitude trop élevée,_ l'interrompit Karen.

L'hélicoptère continuait à monter en décrivant des cercles.

- _L_ ' _altitude limite autorisée est de deux mille pieds – elle est fixée par le protocole Baby-Proof._

\- LE QUOI ?!

C'était littéralement un hurlement, cette fois. Peter secoua frénétiquement la tête, se collant désespérément au métal froid de l'hélicoptère qui se balançait d'un côté à l'autre.

\- Bon, écoute, peu importe – Karen, j'ai besoin –

Une autre série de tirs retentit, sauf que cette fois, une balle heurta bien quelque chose.

Ce n'était juste pas Peter.

Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre quand une des balles entra en collision avec le rotor principal situé au-dessus de l'hélicoptère – le rotor se cassa net, se repliant sur lui-même et en effectuant des saccades furieuses.

Une autre secousse et l'hélicoptère ne s'élevait plus en décrivant des cercles.

Il était catapulté vers le bas.

\- Merde. Merde. MERDE ! s'écria Peter, en se traînant jusqu'à la cabine alors que l'hélicoptère tournait sur lui-même en plein vol – les rotateurs tirant l'ensemble vers le bas.

Un coup de pied au visage envoya presque valdinguer Peter en plein air.

Il réussit tout juste à poser ses doigts sur le côté de la cabine et à se hisser à l'intérieur. Un des hommes masqués lui donna un nouveau coup de pied, mais Peter attrapa le pied avant qu'il n'atteigne son visage et repoussa l'homme de l'autre côté de la cabine.

\- Sérieusement ! s'exclama Peter. J'essaie d'aider, là !

L'homme s'avança de nouveau, mais fut retenu par un autre des voleurs masqués.

\- Felejtsd el ! Gyerünk ! cria le deuxième homme en attachant quelque chose autour de lui et de son partenaire – avant de se jeter tous les deux de l'hélicoptère.

Peter se précipita jusqu'au bord de la cabine et regarda les parachutes s'ouvrir juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de sa vue. En se retournant, Peter réalise que les autres avaient dû sauter pendant qu'il essayait de se hisser dans la cabine – parce qu'il se retrouva soudainement seul à bord de l'hélicoptère qui chutait. Merde.

\- Ah, Karen. Une idée. Maintenant, balbutia Peter, en passant par-dessus les sièges pour s'asseoir dans celui du pilote, et de se saisir des manches.

Il les tira vers le haut, et la cabine roula brusquement sur la droite, mais continua à tomber.

\- _Plan d'action suggéré : évacuation_ , dit Karen.

\- Super. Très utile, siffla Peter entre ses dents alors qu'il poussait le manche dans l'autre sens, en commençant à appuyer furieusement sur tous les boutons qu'il pouvait toucher.

L'hélicoptère continua à tourner. La nausée commençait à naître dans l'estomac de Peter.

\- Une idée sur comment je pourrais faire ça sans parachute !

\- _Tes chances de survie sont minces._

\- JE SUIS AU COURANT ! cria Peter.

La ville se rapprochait au-dessous de lui.

\- J'ai besoin de plus que –

\- _Tu as atteint l'altitude maximale autorisée. Protocole « Baby-Moniteur » activé. Appel à Tony Stark en cours –_

\- QUOI ?! NON NE FAIS PAS CA –

Peter n'entendit pas sa réponse. Il donna un dernier coup sec sur le manche et les rotors recommencèrent à tourner à pleine vitesse – sauf que _pleine vitesse_ avec un rotor tordu voulait dire _tourner encore_ et non pas _ne plus chuter_. Les secondes suivantes passèrent dans un méli-mélo de cris et de nombreuses et douloureuses collisions contre les bords de la cabine.

Au moment où Peter essayait de s'agripper à un des sièges – et de trouver une solution pour faire remonter l'appareil – il remarqua que la ville se rapprochait beaucoup trop vite.

\- Karen !

Peter prit une brusque inspiration, abandonnant la cabine de pilotage pour regagner la cabine principale.

\- J'ai besoin d'un endroit où poser ce truc !

Il jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui.

\- Et une manière de le faire atterrir – en douceur, de préférence.

La rotation commençait à le rendre malade. Sa précédente nausée s'était accentuée, et il était sur le point de vomir. Ou peut-être était-ce la panique – parce qu'il était définitivement en train de paniquer, à présent.

L'hélicoptère était toujours piégé dans une rotation infernale et mortelle, et Peter n'avait plus d'idée. Il pouvait peut-être lancer des toiles sur le côté de deux immeubles et essayer de retenir l'hélicoptère avec ses jambes ? Mais rien ne lui garantissait qu'il pourrait le retenir. Ou que l'hélicoptère n'allait pas tomber entre les deux buildings. Il s'écraserait sans doute droit sur quelque chose avant même qu'il ait la chance de le ralentir. Et s'il y avait une chose dont il était certain, c'était que si l'hélicoptère heurtait le sol, des gens allaient mourir. Il était trop gros, et tombait trop vite. C'était pour ça qu'il ne le laissait pas simplement s'écraser. Il devait d'abord le faire ralentir – sinon, il pourrait sans doute faire s'effondrer un immeuble, avec ça.

\- _Le rétablissement de l'équilibre du rotor, et le déplacement du vent qui en résulterait, peut rétablir les fonctions suffisamment longtemps pour te permettre de manœuvrer un atterrissage non-mortel._

\- Non-mortel, souffla Peter d'une voix tremblante, en escaladant les sièges et la cabine pour regarder par-dessus le rebord. O-ouais. Je – bon.

A peine eut-il sorti sa tête hors de la cabine, que le rotor tordu se recourba juste derrière lui et manqua de le décapiter.

Sa respiration déjà laborieuse se changea directement en hyperventilation.

\- Ok ! inspira Peter, rentrant de nouveau dans la cabine pour avoir une meilleure vue du rotor.

Et les immeubles se rapprochaient désagréablement.

\- Redresser le rotor. Absolument. Bien. Comment je peux faire ça, exactement ?

Le rotor se recourba à nouveau – mais loin de la tête de Peter, cette fois.

Le silence de Karen était assourdissant.

\- Okay. Très bien. Je peux le faire. Je gère. Je veux dire, en quoi c'est compliqué ? C'est comme redresser un cintre, dit Peter.

Le rotor endommagé tressauta de nouveau.

\- Juste un cintre très gros et très tranchant.

Peter lança une toile sur le côté de la cabine pour s'accrocher lui-même, avant de se pencher légèrement – prêt à lancer une toile sur le rotor cassé.

\- Touche le cintre, gamin, et je t'éjecterai de cette boite de conserve moi-même.

Peter re-rentra dans la cabine juste à temps. Quelques instants plus tard, une armure d'Iron Man s'accrocha sur le côté de l'hélicoptère. Et une autre s'y accrocha juste après. Ils secouèrent la petite cabine, mais Peter se cramponna fermement. Une des armures d'Iron Man percuta la cabine ouverte dans laquelle il s'était trouvé à peine quelques secondes auparavant – elle agrippa sa main de fer au rebord et saisit le rotor furieux avec l'autre. Le moteur de l'hélicoptère crachota, avant de mourir sous la pression. Les rotors ralentirent.

\- M. Stark ?! s'écria Peter, rampant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit accroupi juste devant l'armure d'Iron Man, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Tu te rappelles de cette zone grise dont je t'avais parlé, gamin ?

La voix de Tony sortit du casque.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Ça, ce n'est même pas dans le spectre du gris. Ça c'est fluorescent. Brillant, moche et horrible, et sur le point de creuser un cratère au beau milieu du Queens –

Le sermon dura un moment – mais pour être totalement honnête, Peter n'en écouta pas grand-chose. Après quelques secondes, l'hélicoptère ralentit déjà. L'armure d'Iron Man s'y était accrochée, et commençait à le faire remonter dans le ciel.

Si Peter n'avait pas été si conscient du fait que l'armure d'Iron Man – et sa panoplie de caméras – était si proche, il aurait pleuré de soulagement.

\- ... gamin. Gamin ? t'es avec moi ?

\- Ouais, exhala Peter, en se penchant légèrement par-dessus bord pour reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur sa respiration.

Maintenant qu'il savait que tout irait bien, sa panique commençait à devenir embarrassante.

\- Ouais, je vais bien. Juré63. M-m-merci d'être venu, je, ugh, ouais. Merci.

Ouais. Tranquille. L'étoffe d'un véritable Avenger.

\- C'est ça, résonna la voix de Tony à travers l'armure.

Quelques instants plus tard, le casque s'ouvrit pour révéler – rien du tout. L'armure était vide.

 _Bien_ , pensa Peter. _Au moins, il n'est pas là en personne pour me voir échouer complètement._ La pensée était fugace, mais Peter s'y accrocha. Déterminé à enterrer le sentiment qui avait grandi dans sa poitrine à la vue du casque vide.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y., donne-moi ses constantes.

Un rayon rouge jaillit du casque et scanna rapidement le corps de Peter. Peter se recroquevilla sur lui-même pendant juste une fraction de secondes. Comme si un Peter Parker roulé en boule pouvait rendre sa jambe blessée par une balle et ses côtes cassées plus difficiles à détecter.

L'hélicoptère se déplaçait à travers la ville, à présent – se dirigeant vers le Queens, en passant par Manhattan. C'était curieusement paisible. Avec les sens surdéveloppés de Peter, ça n'était plus jamais silencieux. Il arrivait toujours quelque chose dans le Queens – il y avait toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans le coin. Mais à cette hauteur, et sans aucun bruit provenant des moteurs, la nuit était presque silencieuse. Le doux ronronnement des propulseurs de l'armure était la seule chose qui brisait le silence, et Peter se rendit compte qu'il s'en fichait un peu. C'était presque apaisant.

\- Très bien, résonna la voix de Tony à travers le casque. Tout d'abord : où est-ce qu'ils ont pu trouver cette camelote. Sérieusement. Ce truc est une honte pour l'ingénierie aérospatiale.

Un _crack_ bruyant retentit soudainement – et alors, Peter chuta.

Le toit de l'hélicoptère, qu'une des armures d'Iron Man tenait pour aider à maintenir l'appareil en vol, grinça avant de s'arracher. Le fin métal se déchira à l'endroit où les mains de l'armure étaient serrées, jusqu'à la base du rotor. Heureusement, l'entièreté de l'hélicoptère ne partit pas avec – les autres armures avaient été assez rapides pour réajuster leur prise.

Peter n'était pas aussi rapide. Ou assez chanceux.

La base de la cabine s'inclina considérablement quand le toit se déchira, et avant qu'il ait pu s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit, Peter glissa et se retrouva dans le vide. Chutant vers sa mort.

Il paniquait définitivement à nouveau.

\- _PETER !_

Quand il avait fabriqué ses lances-toiles, la première fois, et qu'il les avait testés, Peter avait juré que la sensation qu'il ressentait en chutant à travers New-York était la meilleure de toute sa vie. L'excitation de chaque descente était, en quelque sorte, toujours meilleure que la précédente.

Il était prêt à remettre en question cette hypothèse, désormais.

Tomber à travers New-York cette fois était terrifiant, et _mortel_. Peut-être parce qu'il ne se laissait pas tomber à travers la ville en tant que Spider-Man – en se fiant aux immeubles et aux édifices qu'il connaissait si bien – il tombait _vers_ la ville. Et beaucoup trop vite.

La nuit autour de lui était un ensemble étourdissant de lumières, d'obscurité, et lui faisait prendre conscience d'à quel point il était proche du sol. Tony avait intérêt à se dépêcher de déposer l'hélicoptère, parce qu'après seulement quelques secondes de chute, Peter était sur le point de faire connaissance avec l'un des plus hauts bâtiments de Manhattan.

Bon sang. Être empalé sur l'Empire State Building n'était _pas_ la façon dont il voulait mourir.

Oh mon Dieu. Il allait mourir.

Quelque part, dans une partie de son esprit, Peter savait qu'il était en train de crier – des cris gutturaux, animaux – mais il tombait si rapidement que le son passait par-dessus ses oreilles avant même qu'il ait le temps de l'entendre.

Oh. Mon Dieu.

MonDieumonDieumonDieumonDieumonDieumonDieumonDieumonDieu.

Il lança une toile vers l'immeuble le plus proche – mais elle fut tirée si rapidement qu'elle se déchira. L'épaule de Peter se tordit et sembla se déchirer de la même manière. L'os sortit de sa cavité sous la pression.

Il essaya à nouveau. La toile se déchira. Les tendons de son épaule se déchirèrent aussi.

Il pouvait voir les voitures dans la rue juste en-dessous de lui. Les gens. Le béton.

_Oh, mon Dieu ! Non !_

Qu'arriverait-il à May ? Ned ? Mon Dieu, que leur dirait Tony ? Tony. Qu'arriverait-il à Tony ?

_NON !_

Quelque chose de dur, de froid et de fort agrippa ses bras et tira d'un coup sec. Peter laissa échapper un glapissement de douleur – qui se changea rapidement en soupir de soulagement. L'armure d'Iron Man derrière lui le rapprocha de lui – passant ses bras de métal autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre sa poitrine – avant de faire vrombir ses propulseurs.

Le soudain changement de direction donna de nouveau la nausée à Peter. Ses yeux se brouillèrent.

L'image du béton à seulement quelques mètres en-dessous de lui allait le hanter pour le reste de sa vie.

\- Peter ?

La voix de Tony continuait à résonner dans la tête de Peter.

\- _Gamin_?!

Logiquement, Peter savait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu connaissance pendant longtemps – le cliquetis du métal sur le trottoir et la sensation de la terre ferme sous ses propres pieds lui faisaient dire que ça ne faisait que quelques secondes. Mais il eut l'impression que ça faisait des heures.

Tout son corps lui faisait _mal_. Et l'épuisement avait pris possession de lui pendant ces quelques secondes. Il avait à peine la force de respirer – et encore moins d'ouvrir ses yeux. Ouais. Il devait se reposer un peu. Juste un tout petit peu. Juste une petite sieste de quatorze heures. Ça lui ferait du bien.

Il pouvait sentir qu'on le déposait sur le béton, des bras forts toujours serrés autour de son torse.

\- Gamin ?!

La voix de Tony continuait à résonner derrière sa tête. Ou peut-être que c'était devant lui. Peter n'était pas très sûr. Ce n'était peut-être même pas la voix de Tony, d'ailleurs. Peter ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi paniqué – et celui qui l'allongeait sur le sol était terrifié.

\- Il est temps de te réveiller, dit la voix, en se brisant légèrement sur la fin.

Peter entendit les mots, mais ils n'avaient aucun sens. Bon sang, il était tellement fatigué.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y., donne-moi ses constantes, retentit la voix au moment où sa tête touchait le béton. Le pouls ? Est-ce qu'il a un pouls ? Bordel – enlève ce truc de moi. Enlève-le !

Le métal froid libéra Peter. Le trottoir n'était pas du tout confortable, mais en cet instant, Peter aurait pu l'embrasser. C'était si ferme. Pas comme quand il tombait. Mon Dieu. Il voulait rester allongé ici pour le rester de sa vie. Même l'idée de se tenir debout lui donnait l'impression qu'il serait trop loin du sol. Ouais. Il allait rester là. Dormir un peu et –

Quelque chose de chaud s'accroupit soudainement à côté de lui. Des mains parcouraient son torse. Elles attrapèrent le bord de son masque et le relevèrent au-dessus de sa bouche.

Deux doigts tremblants se posèrent sur le côté de son cou.

Les yeux de Peter s'entrouvrirent.

\- M. Stark ?

La ville apparut lentement devant lui – tout comme l'homme qui était penché au-dessus de lui.

\- _Gamin_ ?!

Tony était penché sur lui, son visage pâle et ses yeux écarquillés. Quand les yeux de Peter s'ouvrirent, il laissa échapper une exclamation surprise et brisée. La main qui était douloureusement pressée contre sa gorge se déplaça pour reposer sur sa poitrine. Montant et descendant au rythme de la respiration de Peter.

Pendant un long moment, tout ce qu'ils firent tous les deux était de respirer.

Finalement, Tony parla.

\- Tu vas bien, petit ?

Quand Peter ne répondit pas, la panique réapparut dans les yeux de Tony. Ses mains agrippèrent les épaules de Peter.

\- Peter ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu as quelque chose de _cassé_ ?

Peter leva les yeux vers l'homme plus vieux – l'homme en chair et en os, pas cette armure vide – avec incompréhension.

\- Vous êtes là, balbutia Peter. Vous êtes vraiment là.

Un grand soupir passa la barrière des lèvres de Tony quand il entendit la voix de Peter.

\- Ouais, je suis là, gamin, murmura-t-il.

Ses mains quittèrent ses épaules pour se poser sur sa jambe blessée. Peter pouvait déjà sentir que ça guérissait.

\- M-mais... quoi ? bégaya Peter, en essayant de se rappeler les quelques dernières minutes de sa vie.

Et ça n'avait vraiment été que quelques minutes. L'hélicoptère. Les balles. Les armures d'Iron Man.

La chute.

Mon Dieu, il avait l'impression qu'il s'était passé une décennie.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, gamin.

Oh merde. Avait-il dit ça à voix haute ?

Le ton de Tony était sec, mais ça cachait quelque chose. La main qui avait été sur sa poitrine avant ça, revint. Elle se posa juste à côté de son cœur, montant et descendant quand Peter essaya, et échoua, de prendre plusieurs inspirations.

Le pression de la main sur sa poitrine était réconfortante.

\- C-comment, j-je – essaya Peter en regardant rapidement autour de lui.

Il était allongé sur un trottoir désert dans une petite rue.

\- Quoi ?

Tony, manifestement mécontent, mais malgré tout satisfait de l'état de la jambe de Peter, se redressa pour se pencher vers lui. Son inquiétude grandissait à chaque balbutiement incompréhensible.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y., fais un scan pour détecter d'éventuels dommages du crâne et de la colonne vertébrale.

Cela sortit Peter de sa stupeur.

\- Quoi ? Non, je vais bien. Promis.

Peter se mit en position assise – et donna presque un coup de tête à Tony.

\- Bien. Je vais bien. J-Juste, euh, c'était... haut. C'était haut.

Tony se redressa légèrement, en le regardant avec circonspection. La main qu'il avait posée sur la poitrine de Peter ne bougea pas.

\- Ouais, acquiesça doucement Tony, en regardant l'adolescent prendre de grandes inspirations. Un peu trop haut. Je pense qu'on est d'accord sur le fait que la petite araignée sympa du quartier reste dans les quartiers – pas à deux mille mètres au-dessus.

\- Ouais, ouais. T-totalement d'accord.

Maintenant qu'il était assis, Peter commençait à ressentir la douleur dans ses épaules. Et dans tout le reste de son corps, en fait.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y. ? demanda Tony, toujours concentré sur Peter.

\- _Aucun dommage significatif de la colonne vertébrale ou du crâne,_ répondit la voix de F.R.I.D.A.Y. depuis l'armure désormais vide qui était debout à côté d'eux. _La clavicule gauche est actuellement disloquée, et les tendons se sont déchirés tout autour. Grâce à la régénération rapide des cellules, les déchirures guériront en quelques heures une fois que la clavicule sera remise en place. Les scans révèlent une hypotension, une respiration laborieuse et un rythme cardiaque élevé._

\- Non. Vraiment. Je vais bien, insista Peter.

L'autre main de Tony se posa sur l'épaule valide de Peter, pour le maintenir en place quand un vertige le prit.

\- Ça va, gamin. Tu es simplement sous le choc. Ça passera d'ici quelques minutes, dit Tony en se déplaçant pour être assis juste en face de Peter, avec une main sur son épaule et l'autre reposant toujours sur la poitrine de Peter.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes, et finalement le monde redevint net pour Peter. Tony pouvait sûrement sentir les battements du cœur de Peter sous sa main, parce qu'il attendit qu'il se calme pour parler.

\- Ne me refais plus ça, hein ?

Peter laissa échapper un petit rire dans un souffle.

\- Vous inquiétez pas, je compte pas tomber d'un hélicoptère à nouveau – _oh merde_ ! Où est passé l'hélicoptère ?! Et les voleurs ?!

Il se mit sur ses pieds et scanna le ciel.

\- Hé, calme-toi !

Tony se releva et agrippa de nouveau l'épaule de Peter. Mais cette fois, sa prise était plus ferme, pour le maintenir en place.

\- L'hélico est à la Tour, et ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur ont disparu depuis longtemps. Tous leurs sacs sont toujours dans la cabine, quoi qu'ils aient volé, ils ne l'ont pas pris avec eux.

\- Mais ils se sont _enfuis_ !

\- Ouais, et tu t'es presque transformé en un _pancake_ rouge et bleu ! siffla Tony, ses yeux brillant.

La panique que Peter y avait vu plus tôt se transformait lentement en colère et frustration.

\- Alors rangeons cette soirée dans « _l'épisode 904 de Peter qui se met dans le pétrin »_ et soyons satisfaits du fait que nous n'ayons personne à _nettoyer_ sur le trottoir.

\- M-mais –

\- _Non,_ le coupa Tony.

Son ton était ferme.

\- Tu vois cet édifice, là.

Avec la main qui n'était pas actuellement sur l'épaule valide de Peter, il pointa l'Empire State Building – qui était visible à quelques blocs de là.

\- Ouais, et ben c'est ta nouvelle limite, gamin.

\- _Quoi !_ Non ! Sérieux –

Tony le coupa à nouveau.

\- A chaque seconde qui passe pendant laquelle tu argumentes avec moi, tu perds quelques mètres.

\- M. Stark –

\- - 1 mètres.

\- _Mais M. Sta –_

\- - 1 mètre.

Peter regarda l'homme, bouche bée, mais ne dit rien de plus. Bon sang. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'il avait voulu que sa soirée se passe.

Une voiture noire et brillante s'arrêta à côté du trottoir.

\- Viens, dit Tony, en lâchant Peter juste une seconde pour se retourner vers l'armure.

Avec un mouvement de la main, Tony la fit se refermer et la renvoya. Il retourna ensuite vers Peter.

\- Il faut qu'on retourne à la Tour pour arranger cette épaule avant que ça ne guérisse comme ça.

\- Je peux le faire –

Tony posa sa main libre sur le bras de Peter qui se plaçait sur son épaule blessée.

\- Ne remets _pas_ ton épaule sur le trottoir, siffla Tony, en secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

Il poussa Peter vers la voiture en marmonnant « _Jésus Christ »._

Faisant rentrer Peter en premier, Tony se glissa ensuite dans la voiture et ferma la portière. La voiture démarra et se faufila entre les voitures pour les conduire à la Tour.

\- Hey, M. Stark ? murmura Peter après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Ouais ?

\- Joli sauvetage.

\- Oh non, on ne va pas faire de ça un sport, gamin. 


	2. Cloud Fall

2.

Les pieds de Peter faisaient un étrange splash à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Ses Converses avaient été trempées par la pluie, et la pression qu'elles exerçaient contre le sol immaculé de la Tour Stark les faisait se frotter douloureusement contre ses pieds. Et chuinter.

Le bruit était à la fois fascinant et dégoûtant. Peter en fut tellement captivé qu'il faillit passer devant l'ascenseur qui le mènerait aux quartiers des Avengers sans le voir. Quand il s'en rendit compte, et qu'il fit demi-tour, il se retrouva debout devant l'ascenseur sans avoir aucune idée de ce pour quoi il était là.

Il était venu pour une raison. Une raison importante. Mais après, ses chaussures avaient commencé à chuinter, et le sans-abri dehors lui avait vaguement rappelé un type qu'il avait vu à Burger King, et –

Peter s'affaissa contre la porte de l'ascenseur. Son esprit tournait à cent mille à l'heure, et même s'il essayait, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se concentrer.

Il y avait quelque chose d'important. Bon sang. Quelque chose qu'il devait faire... ?

Ses chaussures chuintèrent à nouveau quand il se redressa péniblement.

Mon Dieu, pourquoi tout était-il aussi nébuleux ? Nébuleux. Là. Ça lui semblait familier. Ça, c'était important. C'était à propos des nuages. Les nuages étaient importants. Enfin, ils étaient pénibles quand il se balançait de toiles en toiles à travers la ville, et les nuages voulaient aussi dire « la pluie », ce qui était vraiment pénible quand il patrouillait parce que son costume, en dépit de tous les gadgets que Tony avait intégrés, devenait quand même irritant quand il était mouillé –

Tony. C'était important, ça aussi. Les nuages et Tony.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il était actuellement debout au beau milieu du hall vide de la Tour des Avengers, à deux heures du matin, et seulement vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un sweat à capuche tâché. Tony était là. Probablement. Et les nuages aussi s'il montait assez haut.

Ouais. C'était pour ça qu'il était là. Pour parler à Tony, et aux nuages.

Attendez. Non. Ce n'était pas ça.

Splash.

Mon Dieu, c'était tellement bizarre. Un son tellement bizarre. Il avait cru que l'eau ne pouvait pas faire de bruit. A moins que ce ne soient ses chaussures qui fassent ce bruit ? Mais ce n'était pas possible, parce que d'habitude, elles ne faisaient pas ce bruit – mais là encore, l'eau non plus. C'était une sorte de combinaison bizarre entre les deux. De la Physique. Trop cool –

\- Mr. Parker, résonna la voix de F.R.I.D.A.Y. à travers le vestibule. Puis-je vous aider à trouver Mr. Stark ?

Peter sursauta tellement fort qu'il se retrouva, l'instant d'après, à s'accrocher au plafond. Et puis, la seconde d'après, il était de nouveau par terre. Étendu au sol, la tête palpitante. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient étrangement engourdis. Tout comme le reste de son corps, en fait. Huh.

\- -r. Parker ? résonna de nouveau la voix de F.R.I.D.A.Y. Vos signes vitaux ne sont pas stables. Dois-je appeler M. Stark ?

\- N-non.

Peter tenta de se remettre sur ses pieds, et se retrouva rapidement avec sa tête couchée sur le sol.

Au bout du troisième essai, il fut enfin debout. Ou pratiquement. Il était définitivement sur les genoux – et c'était suffisant pour aller jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il écrasa sa main sur le bouton d'appel, avant de glisser de nouveau sur le sol. Le carrelage était froid contre son visage chaud. Son visage était chaud. Vraiment très chaud.

Mon Dieu. Son visage était en feu.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent devant lui et Peter rampa à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, mais il était dans le hall – qui était vraiment cool et tout – mais ne valait certainement pas le trajet depuis le Queens. Enfin, en tout cas, Peter croyait qu'il venait du Queens. Probablement. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler exactement, mais ça semblait être juste.

L'ascenseur était aveuglant.

Le moindre recoin était blanc. Le plafond. Le sol. Les murs. Ça irradiait douloureusement derrière les paupières closes de Peter. A tel point que ça lui prit plusieurs longues secondes avant qu'il puisse ramper à l'intérieur, et quand il réussit, il n'était qu'une masse tremblante allongée sur le sol. Bon sang, ça faisait mal. Quelqu'un devait éteindre cette clarté.

Dans un doux cliquetis, les lumières se tamisèrent immédiatement, prenant une teinte orangée, et Peter faillit pleurer de soulagement.

\- M-merci, F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Les portes se fermèrent lentement, et l'ascenseur bougea.

Peter – en utilisant la barre de soutien en métal qui faisait le tour des parois de l'ascenseur – se remit sur ses pieds. Ou, en tout cas, ce qu'il pensait être ses pieds. Ils étaient en-dessous de lui, et le tenaient debout, mais il ne pouvait pas les sentir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus sentir ses mains.

Sa tête, il pouvait la sentir. Elle était lancinante. La lumière vive avait brisé quelque chose en lui et maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était cette douleur aveuglante et palpitante.

Il s'affala contre le mur, en partie pour essayer de se ressaisir, et à moitié pour rester debout. Ses jambes engourdies menaçaient de flancher, alors il se pencha sur la barre en métal en s'appuyant dessus légèrement. Ok. De tout son poids, en fait.

Merde. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Mais il fallait qu'il reste debout. Il était là pour une raison. Une raison importante – il ne pouvait simplement pas s'en rappeler.

Oh. C'est vrai ! Tony ! Les nuages et Tony. Il devait parler aux nuages et à Tony. Non. Ça ne semblait pas correct. Si ?

L'ascenseur s'arrêta avec une petite secousse, et le petit mouvement fut suffisant pour déstabiliser Peter et le pousser jusqu'aux portes. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus de portes.

Il y avait à la place un Tony Stark vraiment réel.

Peter tomba la tête la première – prêt à heurter le sol pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois depuis les dernières heures – quand des bras chauds s'enroulèrent autour de lui et le sauvèrent d'une douloureuse rencontre avec le carrelage.

\- Petit ?

Ce simple mot fit tourner la tête de Peter. Une nouvelle rotation. Un tourbillon ? Parce que ça tournait, définitivement – et les bras de Tony, enroulés autour de lui et le mettant gentiment sur ses genoux, firent tout tourner encore plus fort.

Peter devait lui dire quelque chose. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire – mon Dieu, sa tête tournait tellement – mais il devait définitivement lui dire quelque chose.

\- M-mr. Stark – commença Peter, en levant les yeux pour regarder l'homme plus âgé avec des yeux grands ouverts.

Wow. Son bouc était si bien taillé. Comment Peter avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer avant ?

\- Peter ? demanda Tony, clairement déconcerté. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, petit ?

Tony retira ses mains une fois qu'ils furent tous deux agenouillés, en toute sécurité, sur le carrelage, mais il semblait que même cette position n'était pas assez stable pour Peter, car il commença à tomber sur le côté, sans les mains de Tony pour le stabiliser.

\- Wow ! Merde !

Les mains de Tony agrippèrent brusquement la capuche de Peter pour accompagner doucement sa chute.

\- Gamin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que tu es blessé ?

\- O-oh, h-hey, Mr. Stark.

Mon Dieu. C'était sa voix ? Était-elle tout le temps aussi aiguë ? Pourquoi personne ne le lui avait dit !

Dire... il avait quelque chose à dire. Il avait quelque chose à dire à Tony. Et aux nuages.

\- Peter, qu'est-ce qui se –

\- NUAGES !

Tony, qui était penché sur Peter, les sourcils froncés, se recula. Huh. Avait-il crié ? Il pouvait à peine entendre ses propres mots – mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus rien entendre tout court. Sauf un bourdonnement. Ouais. Il pouvait entendre un bourdonnement – et un chuintement. Mon Dieu, ce bruit était bizarre –

\- -eter !

Les mains de Tony étaient de nouveau agrippées autour de son sweat, et le secouaient.

\- Peter !

La tête de Tony apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision, devant lui. Wow. C'était un joli bouc.

\- Peter, tu m'entends ?

Il y avait une main sur le visage de Peter, brossant ses cheveux en arrière. Tony était vraiment proche de lui, à présent. Il le regardait dans les yeux, la panique inscrite dans tous les traits de son visage. La panique ? Tony paniquait. Peter devait-il paniquer ? N'était-il pas déjà en train de paniquer ?

\- Les nuages ! dit de nouveau Peter, en levant une main pour agripper le t-shirt rouge de Tony.

Cela lui permit de se redresser de quelques centimètres.

\- Il faut que je parle aux nuages !

Attendez. Non.

\- Il faut que je vous parle !

Ouais. C'était ça.

\- ... et aux nuages aussi.

Huh.

\- Ok, acquiesça doucement Tony, en repoussant légèrement Peter contre le sol. Ok. Prends une grande inspiration, gamin. Parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Les nuages –

\- Tony –

Peter tourna la tête quand il entendit cette nouvelle voix – mon Dieu, combien de personnes vivaient ici – et son regard tomba sur Captain America, qui se tenait debout derrière Tony, de façon gênée et maladroite.

\- Tony, qu'est-ce que –

Captain America s'avança vers eux, ses yeux fixés sur Peter.

\- Qui est-ce ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé –

\- Est-ce que Bruce est ici ? le coupa Tony en gardant une main appuyée sur l'épaule de Peter pour le maintenir au sol, l'autre contre son cou.

Quoiqu'il trouvât, ce n'était clairement pas ce qu'il cherchait car l'agitation de Tony grimpa en flèche.

\- Oui, il est à l'étage. Tony –

Tony le coupa à nouveau sans même lancer un regard dans sa direction.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y., dis à Bruce de descendre ici, maintenant –

Le Captain les rejoignit après quelques secondes, tombant à genoux de l'autre côté de Peter, et plaça une main sur l'épaule de Tony. I-il n'était pas censé être là. Pas ici. Pas avec Tony.

Tony.

Tony qui était revenu de Sibérie avec du sang sur chaque parcelle de son corps – et quelque chose de brisé dans les yeux. Ils étaient amis. Et Steve l'avait laissé pour mort. Steve. Captain America. Avait laissé. Tony. Pour mort.

\- ELOIGNEZ-VOUS DE LUI !

Peter, avec les quelques forces qui lui restaient, se jeta sur le Captain, pour le repousser loin de Tony. Le Captain ne s'était pas éloigné aussi loin que ce que Peter aurait voulu, mais il recula quand même – les yeux grands ouverts.

Peter bougea pour le repousser à nouveau – pour le faire dégager loin d'eux – quand des bras s'enroulèrent à nouveau autour de lui. Le retenant.

\- Peter ?! cria Tony. Peter, stop !

\- Non ! se débattit Peter. Je le laisserai pas s'approcher de nous, je le laisserai pas vous blesser !

Le Captain fit un autre pas en arrière, semblant déconcerté.

\- Il n'est pas là pour nous blesser ! argumenta Tony, en repoussant Peter sur le sol et en mettant une main sur sa tête pour forcer Peter à le regarder. Il n'est là pour blesser aucun de nous, ok ? On a parlé de ça. Cap est ici pour discuter des Accords, tous les Avengers sont –

\- Non, maintint Peter, ses yeux faisant l'aller-retour entre le Captain et Tony, si vite que ça lui donnait le vertige. Nonononononon –

\- Peter ! STOP !

Le cri de Tony traversa le brouillard qui enveloppait Peter. En quelque sorte. Partiellement. Sa tête arrêta de tourner, en tout cas.

\- Je pense que tu as été drogué, dit lentement Tony, une fois que Peter se fut concentré sur lui. Ok ?

Peter regardait Tony avec des yeux vides.

\- Ok ? Tu m'entends ?

Quand Peter continua à regarder l'homme plus âgé avec de grands yeux, Tony laissa échapper un souffle, et rapprocha Peter plus près de lui – plaquant Peter contre sa poitrine. Wow, Tony était vraiment chaud. Oh, mon Dieu. Est-ce qu'il était malade ? Il avait des problèmes cardiaques, mais comme il en parlait toujours de façon désinvolte, Peter ne s'en était jamais inquiété. Et s'il était vraiment malade ? Et si –

\- Je suis pas malade. Je suis pas malade. Tu es juste froid.

La voix de Tony coupa court aux pensées qui tournoyaient dans l'esprit de Peter. Avait-il parlé tout haut ? Oh, mon Dieu. Qu'avait-il dit d'autre ?

\- Tu es vraiment gelé, petit, tu trembles. J'essaie de te réchauffer. Concentre-toi sur moi, ok ? Détends-toi et concentre-toi – tu vas bien aller. On va s'occuper de toi et –

\- Tony ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ?!

De là où il se tenait, pratiquement écrasé contre la poitrine de Tony, Peter pouvait à peine apercevoir l'homme aux cheveux châtains qui sortait de l'ascenseur. Il se précipita vers Peter, laissant tomber un large sac près des jambes de Peter, avant de se pencher au-dessus de lui pour mieux l'observer à travers ses lunettes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est qui ? demanda l'homme en fouillant dans son sac et en en sortant différents équipements médicaux.

\- C'est Underoos, murmura Tony en recouchant Peter sur le sol, doucement, pour que l'homme puisse mieux l'observer.

\- C'est Spider-Man ?

L'attention de Peter se tourna de nouveau vers le Captain – qui se tenait toujours à quelques mètres d'eux, les regardant avec stupéfaction.

\- C'est un adolescent !

\- Et tu as quatre-vingt-dix ans, rétorqua Tony. On fait pas vraiment de discrimination à cause de l'âge, ici.

\- Tony – commence doucement l'homme à côté de lui, en prenant sa pression artérielle.

Tony le coupa.

\- Bruce, s'il-te-plait. Pas maintenant.

Les yeux de Tony se posèrent successivement sur les deux hommes, avant de se poser sur Peter. Tout ça l'avait épuisé.

\- S'il-te-plait, dit Tony, en leur jetant un coup d'œil. Aide-moi avec lui, et j'expliquerai plus tard. Promis.

L'homme qui se tenait à côté de Peter – Bruce – acquiesça et retourna vers – Putain de merde ! Bruce. Bruce Banner. Peter était couché sur le sol juste à côté de Bruce Banner. Peter était affalé sur le sol, sa tête lui tournait et son dernier repas était proche de refaire surface, à côté de Bruce Banner.

Huh. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

Et bizarre. Et froid.

\- Est-ce qu'on sait où il est allé – parce que si on sait où il est allé, peut-être qu'on pourrait –

Bruce se tut quand Peter parla.

Enfin, ça ressemblait à sa voix, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il ne pouvait même plus sentir les traits de son visage. Ni tout le reste de son corps.

\- M. Stark, murmura Peter.

Bon sang, il était fatigué, maintenant.

\- Je me sens pas très bien.

Les mots avaient été prononcés doucement – Peter pouvait à peine s'entendre – mais ils figèrent toute la pièce. Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent subitement et les trois hommes furent autour de lui en un instant.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y., effectue tous les scans que tu possèdes –

\- La pression artérielle est élevée – trop élevée – on a besoin de –

\- Tu as dit que tu avais besoin de savoir où il était, on ne peut pas tracer son téléphone, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je pourrais suivre ses déplacements et –

Peter flottait. Ou peut-être qu'il nageait. Nager, c'était cool. Relaxant. Ça pourrait l'aider à soulager la douleur dans son corps – sauf dans sa tête. Sa tête pulsait. Et, mon Dieu, l'eau était bruyante. Vraiment bruyante. Comme un hurlement.

Pourquoi l'eau lui hurlait dessus ?

\- PETER ?!

Il tremblait à nouveau. Ou quelque chose tremblait, et il tremblait avec lui.

\- Peter ?! réponds-moi, bon sang !

Wow. L'eau était autoritaire.

\- Réveille-toi !

\- M-mr. Stark ?

Même la voix de Peter était douloureuse, maintenant. Mon Dieu. Est-ce que cette nuit pouvait être encore pire ?

Tony apparut progressivement dans son champ de vision – tout comme le reste de la pièce ensuite. Peter était de retour sur le sol, un Tony dévasté penché sur lui. Le Captain était de l'autre côté, une main posée contre la gorge de Peter, et l'autre sur l'épaule de Tony. Bruce était introuvable.

\- Bon Dieu, gamin !

Les doigts de Tony se resserrèrent autour des épaules de Peter.

\- Ne refais jamais ça.

Peter entendit clairement les mots. Clairement. Mais ils n'avaient aucun sens.

\- Petit ?

Tout à coup, le visage du Captain apparut juste à côté de celui de Tony. Mon Dieu, ses yeux étaient tellement sincères – non. Non. Peter était en colère contre lui. Il avait fait quelque chose. Quelque chose... mais ses yeux étaient juste tellement sincères.

\- Tu dois nous dire ce qui s'est passé. Est-ce que tu as pris quelque chose ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a injecté quelque chose ?

\- Les nuages.

Les mots sortirent de la bouche de Peter dans un désordre confus.

Le Captain le regarda, comme s'il lui avait poussé un troisième œil.

\- Quoi ?

\- Aucune idée. Il n'arrête pas de parler des nuages, répondit Tony avant même que Peter ait le temps de déchiffrer les mots.

Il continuait à regarder Peter – ses doigts se serrant et se desserrant autour de ses épaules. Le contact le gardait étrangement sur terre. Peter était inquiet à l'idée de s'envoler si le contact cessait.

\- Où est Bruce ? poursuivit Tony.

Il leva légèrement la tête vers le plafond.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y., demande à Bruce ce qui lui prend si longtemps.

Quelques instants plus tard, la voix de Bruce résonna contre les murs. Oh, mon Dieu. Était-il un fantôme ? Est-ce qu'il était mort ? Non –

\- Tony, je fais de mon mieux. Il y a un millier de drogues qui pourraient être dans son système – ça va prendre un petit moment avant de pouvoir restreindre leur nombre. Fais en sorte qu'il reste calme et qu'il ne bouge pas, ok ? Il ne faut pas qu'on le bouge trop avant qu'on en sache plus –

\- Nuages.

La voix du Captain coupa Hulk-le-fantôme au milieu de sa phrase. Malpoli.

Les yeux de Tony se posèrent finalement sur l'homme agenouillé à côté de lui. Il le regarda silencieusement pendant une seconde.

\- Nouvelle suggestion, dit Tony d'un ton pince-sans rire en regardant le Captain. La diarrhée-de-mots-météorologiques est contagieuse.

\- Non, Tony, argumenta le Captain, en s'animant. Nuage. Comme un nuage de poudre ?

Le cœur de Tony rata un battement, et il se retourna vers Peter.

\- Peter, est-ce que quelqu'un t'a lancé de la poudre au visage ?

Des mots. Peter entendit clairement des mots. Que faisaient les gens avec des mots, déjà –

\- Peter !

Les mains qui étaient serrées autour de ses épaules se déplacèrent pour reposer sur son visage, et Tony le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Concentre-toi. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a jeté de la poudre.

Poudre. Nuages. Ouais. Ouais.

Peter acquiesça.

Il se souvenait de ça. Mon Dieu, ce nuage avait été horrible. Ça lui avait brûlé la gorge. Ses yeux –

\- Est-ce que tu portais ce sweat ? continua Tony, sans que sa prise autour du visage de Peter ne se desserre.

Pour être honnête, Peter n'en était pas sûr – il avait été plutôt préoccupé par le nuage qui lui dévorait le visage – mais il croyait que oui. Il acquiesça à nouveau.

Et une seconde plus tard, il souhaita ne pas avoir dit oui. Il eut à peine le temps d'hocher la tête que des mains le saisissaient pour le mettre dans une position assise. D'autres mains se rajoutèrent et quand il fut bien redressé, son sweat à capuche lui fut retiré.

Il avait pensé avoir froid, avant ça, mais ce n'était rien comparé au moment où l'air frais de la pièce entra en contact avec son torse dévêtu.

\- On doit amener ça à Bruce, murmura une voix qui n'était définitivement pas celle de Tony – et causa une certaine irritation chez Peter, parce qu'il était en colère contre elle... mais il n'était pas sûr du pourquoi.

La seconde paire de mains qui avait pris le pull de Peter s'éloigna.

Enfoiré. Peter savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. D'abord il avait fait... quelque chose. Quelque chose de mauvais. Et maintenant, il avait volé le sweat de Peter. Bien. Très bien. Quand Peter se souvint enfin de qui c'était, il voulut –

Oh. Chaleur. Mmm. Chaleur.

Quelque chose d'incroyablement doux s'enroula autour de Peter, et les bras le maintinrent assis. Mon Dieu, c'était doux. Et Peter en profita pleinement. Le putain-d'enfoiré-pas-encore-identifié pouvait garder son sweat. Ça, c'était beaucoup mieux –

\- Parle-lui, dit la voix qui n'appartenait pas à Tony, en resserrant fermement ce qui semblait être la meilleure couverture du monde autour de lui.

Mmm. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas tant un enfoiré que ça. Ouais. Qui qu'il soit, il pouvait rester –

\- Garde-le réveillé.

Réveillé. Réveillé ? N'était-il pas déjà réveillé ? Peut-être pas. Cette couverture n'était qu'un rêve. Tous les rêves à propos de telles couvertures étaient de beaux rêves. Parfois, Peter avait de beaux rêves. Parfois il rêvait qu'il allait au Comic-Con avec Ned et qu'il passait au travers du fantôme de Léonard Nimoy – qui les amenait toujours sur une nouvelle planète pour vivre de grandes aventures.

Quelquefois, il rêvait de MJ. Il ne savait pas encore comment se sentir à propos de ça. Il ne se passait jamais rien entre eux ! Ils étaient juste tous les deux, assis côte à côte, à parler ou étudier. Juste un petit peu de normalité. Ces rêves étaient doux aussi, mais d'une autre manière. Ils réchauffaient toujours le cœur de Peter. Il était toujours tellement nerveux quand il était avec elle – tellement tendu à propos de ce qu'il lui cachait. C'était dur. Dans ses rêves, être avec elle était tellement... facile. Doux. Il n'y avait pas de vautours, d'araignées. Juste Peter et MJ. Prenant un café, ou se promenant dans le parc. Ouais. Il aimait ce genre de rêves.

Malheureusement pour Peter, les beaux rêves n'étaient plus aussi communs.

Maintenant, ses nuits étaient remplies d'immeubles qui s'effondrent, et d'avions. De retours à la maison pour voir que Tante May était partie. Ou pire. Morte. Ce rêve-là arrivait souvent – et à chaque fois, Peter passait le reste de la nuit assis à côté de sa chambre, ses bras entourant ses genoux. Avec la peur que, s'il s'éloignait trop, quelque chose pourrait lui arriver, et ça le faisait rester là jusqu'au petit matin.

Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il ne pouvait perdre aucun d'eux – mais c'était toujours ce qui arrivait. Dans ses rêves, on les lui enlevait tous. Un par un.

May. Ned.

Tony.

Tous disparus.

Et avec eux, une part de Peter.

\- M-mr. Stark.

La voix de Peter semblait lointaine, même à ses propres oreilles.

Il savait vaguement que Tony lui parlait pendant qu'il alternait entre conscience et inconscience, mais il n'entendait pas grand-chose. Et rien ne faisait sens.

Plus rien ne faisait sens.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment un beau rêve.

Doucement, le visage de Tony entra dans son champ de vision. La tête de Peter reposait sur les cuisses de Tony, la couverture enroulée autour d'eux deux, alors que Tony le regardait. Il avait un bras autour des épaules de Peter, et l'autre reposait sur sa poitrine, qui se soulevait faiblement. Mon Dieu, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à respirer ? Et comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas –

Le bras qui était enroulé autour des épaules de Peter se resserra pendant une fraction de secondes.

\- Il faut que tu te détendes, gamin.

La voix de Tony avait l'air d'être hurlée à travers l'eau. Pouvait-on hurler à travers l'eau ?

\- Ça va aller – Bruce, Cap et moi nous occupons de toi – mais tu dois respirer. Inspire et expire. Inspire et –

\- J'ai l'impression de tomber.

Les mots s'échappèrent de la bouche de Peter avant qu'il arrive à bien les formuler, mais Tony les comprit. Peter en était sûr. Parce que le moment d'après, ses mains le serrèrent un peu plus fort, un contact solide contre son épaule et sa poitrine.

Ça le gardait sur terre.

\- Tu ne tombes pas.

La voix de Tony était un peu plus tranchante que ce qu'elle avait déjà été cette nuit-là. Ça traversa le brouillard de Peter, et Peter s'accrocha aux mots comme s'ils étaient la seule chose qui le gardaient sain d'esprit.

Peut-être que c'était le cas.

\- Tu ne tombes pas. Je te tiens. Je te tiens toujours, gamin.

Tante May avait raconté à Peter, une fois, l'histoire de la pire gueule de bois de sa vie. Comment elle était sortie en douce de chez ses parents, avec son petit-ami du moment, et deux bouteilles de Bourbon Wild Turkey. Ils s'étaient cachés dans un immeuble abandonné jusqu'à l'aube. Elle ne se rappelait d'absolument rien – en fait, elle avait avoué que tout ce dont elle se rappelait de cette nuit-là était flou.

Du lendemain matin, cependant, elle s'en rappelait très bien.

Tout comme des toilettes dans lesquelles elle avait passé vingt-quatre heures à vomir à intervalles régulières.

Peter avait toujours pensé qu'elle exagérait un peu l'histoire pour son propre bien – vous savez, pour lui faire vraiment comprendre les effets néfastes de l'alcool, etc., etc.

Il commençait à reconsidérer la question.

Le corps entier de Peter lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été répétitivement écrasé par un train de fret. Un train de fret plein de rhinocéros. Un train de fret plein de rhinocéros, qui lui-même avait dévoré un autre train de fret plein de rhinocéros.

Et ça, ce n'était que pour son corps.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, sa tête était dans un état pire encore.

Peter s'inquiétait sincèrement du fait que son cerveau soit actuellement en train de couler par ses oreilles, et –

\- Tu nous fais finalement l'honneur de ta présence ?

Oh, mon Dieu, non. Pas de bruit. Jamais. Peter ne voulait que le silence. Son pauvre cerveau coulant ne pouvait le supporter.

\- U-ugh. Non. Shhhh.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de me dire chut ?

Mon Dieu, s'il-vous-plait, faites que ça s'arrête.

\- Est-ce qu'un chut vient vraiment de sortir de ta bouche, dans ma direction ?

\- Est-ce que je suis en enfer ?

La voix de Peter ressemblait à celle d'un fumeur de quarante ans. Huh. C'était bizarre.

\- Est-ce que je suis en enfer ? Est-ce que vous êtes le diable ?

Un rire un peu forcé se fraya un chemin vers les oreilles de Peter. Ce rire semblait plein de soulagement – ce qui était extrêmement injuste, parce lui, n'était pas du tout soulagé.

\- Tu n'es pas en enfer, gamin, dit la voix, en riant toujours. En ce qui concerne ta deuxième question – et bien, je ne peux ni confirmer ni démentir.

Peter entrouvrit finalement un œil.

\- Mr. Stark ?

Tony lui fit un petit sourire narquois depuis la chaise dans laquelle il était avachi, juste à côté du lit que Peter occupait.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Peter grogna. Et le regretta ensuite quand cela lui fit mal.

\- J'ai l'impression de mourir.

\- C'est pas le cas – enfin, plus maintenant, dit Tony en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Les yeux de Peter s'ouvrirent d'un coup. En voyant son expression terrifiée, Tony continua.

\- Tu étais en train de mourir. En quelque sorte. Peut-être. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Tu n'es plus mourant – c'est ça qui est important.

Sans tenir compte de sa tête douloureuse, Peter se mit en position assise. Il lança un regard à Tony, qui le regardait d'un air détendu.

\- Quoi ? souffla Peter.

Les sourcils de Tony se froncèrent.

\- Tu ne te rappelles de rien, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il.

Quand Peter secoua la tête, Tony soupira et se redressa dans sa chaise.

\- Et ben, il s'avère que tu devais passer la soirée à étudier avec ton « geek-dans-le-fauteuil », quand tu as apparemment entendu quelque chose et que tu es sorti avec seulement ton sweat.

Le dernier mot fut prononcé d'un ton sec. L'air décontracté de Tony se dissipa. Ah. Peter eut le sentiment qu'il allait avoir droit à un sermon.

Tony n'attendit pas le commentaire de Peter pour continuer.

\- Steve a fini par trouver que c'était une fille qui avait crié. Elle dit qu'elle essayait d'acheter de la « bonne conso' » quand la transaction a mal tourné. Le dealer voulait un peu plus que de l'argent.

Les yeux de Tony se plissèrent en le regardant. Ouais. Peter était définitivement dans de beaux draps.

\- Apparemment, un joggeur pieds-nus a accouru pour la secourir. Et a reçu de l'« éthéré » en pleine face quand les choses ont mal tourné.

De l'éthéré. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce truc ?

\- C'est une drogue de rue hallucinogène et surpuissante – qui tue la majorité de ses consommateurs, donc j'imagine que ça ne sera bientôt plus très populaire, expliqua Tony quand il vit l'air de confusion que Peter arborait.

Peter hocha la tête.

Le regard de Tony se durcit.

\- Tu as eu de la chance, murmura-t-il. La plupart des gens seraient morts en quelques minutes.

Peter hocha de nouveau la tête. Plus doucement.

Tony se pencha soudainement en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

\- Tu sais, ça m'a fait penser à quelque chose, dit-il en s'animant. Il faudrait vraiment rajouter un masque à gaz dans ton costume – oh, mais attends, tu en as un !

Ah. Ouais.

Peter voulut s'expliquer – mais Tony lui fit signe de se taire avec sa main.

\- Je vais pas te hurler dessus. Non. Pas question. Parce que tu ne te rappelles même pas d'avoir fait ça, soupira Tony, avant d'hausser les épaules. Et May va t'engueuler assez pour nous deux quand elle sera là.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Peter, et il frémit.

Le bruit le faisait toujours souffrir.

\- Vous lui avez dit !

\- Bien sûr que je lui ai dit, dit Tony en se renfonçant dans son siège, avec un air irritant d'autosatisfaction. Parce que – pour la première fois – absolument rien de tout ça n'est de ma faute.

Peter se rallongea dans le lit en grognant – et il grogna de nouveau quand le contact avec les coussins fit pulser sa tête plus fort.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu te rappelles ? demanda Tony en baissant la tête sur son téléphone avec décontraction. Juste par curiosité. Et, aussi, parce que tu vas probablement être puni pendant la prochaine décennie.

Peter haussa les épaules. Et le regretta ensuite. Mon Dieu. Tout son corps lui faisait mal.

\- Pas grand-chose, pour être honnête. Juste des sensations. Principalement de la confusion, marmonna Peter.

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Doucement – très doucement – quelques autres sensations commencèrent à lui revenir. Mon Dieu. Même essayer de se souvenir lui faisait mal.

\- J'avais l'impression de m'envoler, un truc comme ça.

Même le fait de dire ces mots le fit se sentir à nouveau comme s'il s'envolait – et une autre sensation s'y ajouta. Une sensation de douceur, et de fermeté.

\- Et quand vous étiez là, je ne m'envolais plus.

Tony leva brusquement la tête. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et il ne portait pas ses fameuses lunettes. Sans elles, il n'y avait rien pour dissimuler les émotions qui passaient dans ses yeux sombres – mais avant que Peter ait pu les identifier, ou même s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien présentes, ces émotions n'étaient plus là.

Elles furent remplacées par un charmant sourire et un petit rire.

\- Je peux pas te laisser t'envoler – ma vie serait trop ennuyeuse, ricana Tony.

Il se mit doucement sur ses pieds, mais hésita.

Après cette seconde d'hésitation, il se pencha vers lui et posa une main douce sur l'épaule de Peter.

\- Repose-toi, gamin.


	3. Flash Fall

3.

\- Hé, Pénis !

Peter entendit la boule de papier voler jusqu’à sa tête au moment même où elle quitta la main de Flash. Elle vola lentement à travers le labo de Chimie. Peter aurait pu bouger la tête – juste légèrement – et elle serait passée devant lui pour atterrir devant Mr. Lower qui était en train d’essayer d’expliquer la fusion moléculaire.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Il resta où il était et laissa le papier le frapper directement sur l’arrière de sa tête. Comme d’habitude.

Ned, assis juste à côté de Peter, lui lança un regard compatissant.

\- Ignore-le, chuchota Ned en se penchant vers lui – et il reçut lui aussi une boule de papier sur la tête.

\- Allez, Penis – je veux juste te parler.

La voix de Flash surplomba la classe qui murmurait. La bande de Flash se mit à rire, au fond de la classe.

\- T’as pas un potin sur les Avengers à nous raconter ? J’veux dire – tu es tellement proche d’eux qu’ils doivent tout te dire – alors, vas-y, balance. T’as déjà vu Black Widow sous la douche ?

Comme Peter ne répondait pas, une autre balle de papier percuta sa tête. Les poings de Peter se serrèrent sur le bord de la table.

\- Ignore-le – tu ne m’as toujours pas dit ce qui s’est passé l’autre nuit ! souffla Ned à côté de son oreille, d’une voix excitée.

\- Je te l’ai dit, soupira Peter, en faisant de son mieux pour se concentrer sur Mr. Lowe.

Et sur la nouvelle formule chimique de ses toiles, dissimulée dans le tiroir du bureau.

\- Un dealer m’a jeté une poignée de poudre au visage, et j’ai passé la nuit à bafouiller que je voulais parler aux nuages.

Les yeux de Ned s’écarquillèrent.

\- Génial.

Peter se tourna pour le regarder.

\- Non, mec, pas génial. Je me suis évanoui devant Mr. Stark – et j’ai aucune idée de ce que j’ai raconté.

\- Pourquoi tu penses avoir dit quelque chose ?

\- Parce que, il arrête pas de me demander ce que nous faisons ensemble, Leonard Nimoy et moi !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas !

\- Mec, dit Ned en hochant lentement la tête, et ses yeux semblèrent s’agrandir encore plus. Génial.

Peter secoua la tête, et prit quelques secondes pour vérifier le fluide de ses toiles. Elles étaient toujours fermement accrochées au bureau.

Peter enfonça son doigt dedans d’un air distrait.

\- Et je pense que j’ai frappé Captain America, ajouta Peter. Encore.

Ned aspira une goulée d’air, étonné. Il se tourna complètement sur sa chaise en direction de Peter et le regarda, bouche bée.

_\- Quoi_?! couina-t-il. Pourquoi ?!

_\- Je sais pas_! siffla Peter, en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Et Mr. Stark ne veut pas me le dire. Il l’a laissé échapper sans faire exprès – et maintenant il ne veut rien me dire de plus à ce propos.

_\- Wow_.

\- Non, Ned. Pas wow. Ils vivent à la Tour, maintenant. Je dois les voir quand j’y vais. Et _en plus_ , le Captain et Bruce Banner savent qui je suis.

\- Oh, ouais. Ça craint.

\- Et je me sens mal. Avant que je parte, j’ai entendu le Captain engueuler Mr Stark pour m’avoir laissé venir en Allemagne.

Ned haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- Il a pas tort. T’avais quatorze ans.

\- Et lui, c’est un _con_ , rétorqua Peter, en ajoutant plus de fluide dans le bécher, avec un peu trop de force. Donc son avis ne compte pas.

Le bécher commença à faire des bulles. Peter referma le tiroir.

\- Est-ce que lui et Mr. Stark sont toujours en mésentente ? demanda Ned en s’écartant et en se penchant sur son questionnaire, au moment où Mr. Lowe passait à côté d’eux.

\- Non, justement, c’est ça le pire. Ils sont pas non plus là à faire copain-copain, ni rien, mais Mr. Stark a juste, tu vois, laissé couler. Comme si rien ne s’était passé.

\- Et qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda Ned, en gribouillant sur sa feuille. J’veux dire, en Sibérie.

Peter rapprocha sa feuille de lui, et commença à lire la première question. En quelque sorte. Pas vraiment.

\- Je sais pas vraiment, souffla Peter.

\- Alors comment tu sais que c’est la faute de Captain America ?

\- Parce que Mr. Stark est revenu complètement démoli – et Cap n’est pas revenu du tout, répondit sèchement Peter.

Ned ne répondit pas, et leva les yeux vers lui avec surprise. Peter perdait rarement son sang-froid. Même avant qu’il soit mordu par cette araignée – et encore moins après. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être en colère. Des gens pourraient être blessés.

Mais il ne pouvait renier le fait que toute cette situation, avec les Avengers qui étaient désormais de retour, ne le frustrait pas.

Peter soupira.

\- Je sais pas ce qui s’est passé, admit-il, en baissant la voix quand Mr. Lowe passa devant leur bureau. Mais ils étaient amis. Et on agit pas comme ça avec ses amis.

Ned acquiesça, et se tourna un peu plus vers lui, ouvrant la bouche pour répondre.

Avant de la refermer immédiatement quand une explosion de verre brisé retentit à travers le tiroir fermé de leur bureau.

Toute la classe devint silencieuse – regardant autour avec insouciance pour savoir qui avait cassé un bécher – et Mr. Lowe fit de même.

\- C’était qui ? demanda-t-il.

La classe resta silencieuse – chacun se regardait bêtement.

\- Bon, allez, qui a cassé quelque chose ? C’est la quatrième fois cette semaine. Vous devez faire plus attention. C’était qui ?

A nouveau, personne ne dit rien.

Le tiroir du bureau de Peter commença à s’ouvrir tout seul – et du fluide en sortit. _Merde._

Peter le referma sèchement avec son pied. Ned le regarda faire, la terreur inscrite dans chaque trait de son visage.

Finalement – quand Mr. Lowe eut fini de vérifier chaque bureau pour voir que tous étaient intacts – le cours continua. Les gens se tournèrent de nouveau vers leur questionnaire et Mr. Lowe se dirigea vers le devant de la classe pour aider un autre élève.

Dès que Peter fut sûr que l’attention de tout le monde s’était détournée, il bougea légèrement son pied. Le tiroir avait fini de déborder – ce qui était un progrès – mais quand il l’ouvrit finalement et qu’il vit toutes les toiles accrochées à chaque recoin du tiroir, il se dit que ça n’en était peut-être pas un.

Le bécher brisé était emmêlé dans le fluide visqueux.

_\- Rah, merde_ , marmonna Peter.

Ned, qui était penché au-dessus de son épaule, regarda le tiroir et acquiesça rapidement.

Une autre boule de papier percuta l’arrière de la tête de Peter.

\- Oh, _Pénis_ –

* * *

\- Alors ils vivent tous à la Tour, maintenant ? c’est génial.

Peter et Ned étaient dans le gymnase, Peter au milieu d’une série d’abdos, essayant de garder un rythme lent et d’avoir un air souffrant, et Ned tenant ses pieds au sol. Il continuait à lui parler de sa promenade-magique-et-onirique (comme l’avait appelée Tony) de la semaine dernière.

\- Pas tous. J’ai seulement vu Captain, Bruce et Rhodey, de loin. Mais je pense que les autres sont tout près, tu sais, en attendant le compte-rendu de leurs discussions.

L’excitation de Ned augmenta, à tel point qu’il en vibrait presque.

\- Tu penses qu’ils parlent de quoi ? Est-ce qu’ils vont se reformer le groupe ?! Parce que ce serait carrément génial ! Tu pourrais travailler avec la Sorcière Rouge, et le Soldat de l’Hiver, et –

\- Oh, ouais, travailler avec le gars qui a essayé de me casser en deux avec son bras en métal. J’suis impatient, maugréa Peter.

\- Trop génia –

\- Non, Ned. Pas génial.

\- Oh, allez. C’était un combat. Tu peux pas être _vraiment_ en colère contre le fait qu’ils se soient battus eux aussi.

\- J-je suis pas en colère. C’est juste que… écoute –

Peter, ayant enfin fini sa série, s’assit et mit ses bras sur ses genoux.

\- T’as pas vu Mr. Stark quand il est revenu, ok, ils l’ont complètement foutu en l’air. Genre, méchamment. Genre _vraiment_ méchamment.

Peter passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Et le Captain est un con, ajouta-t-il juste après.

\- Mais t’as pas dit que le Captain t’avait aidé, l’autre nuit ? demanda Ned alors qu’ils échangeaient de place sur le tapis. Il a pas traqué le dealer, ou un truc dans le genre ?

\- Ouais, marmonna Peter, en pressant ses mains sur les pieds de Ned. Ça veut pas dire qu’il n’est pas con.

Ned haussa les épaules. Très utile.

\- Tout ce que je dis, c’est que –

_\- Pénis !_

Une ombre enveloppa Ned et Peter, et Ned se tut.

Flash se tenait debout à côté d’eux, vêtu d’une tenue de gym immaculée. Son pull était noué autour de sa poitrine comme un vieux père de famille de quarante ans, qui s’apprête à aller jouer au golf.

\- Tu vas venir à la réunion du Décathlon, ce week-end ?

Peter soupira.

\- Pourquoi je viendrais pas ?

\- Pourquoi t’es pas venu les autres fois ? rétorqua Flash – et Peter dut admettre qu’il l’avait un peu coincé.

Mais, bon. Il n’avait manqué que deux sessions d’entrainement, ce semestre. Et aucune compétition. Il faisait de son mieux. Il faisait vraiment de son mieux.

Mais certaines choses étaient plus importantes que ça.

\- Hein ? le pressa Flash, en s’avançant vers eux pour se retrouver juste devant Peter, qui était toujours sur les genoux. Pourquoi t’es pas venu à l’entrainement du jeudi, il y a quelques semaines ?

_Je m’accrochais à une voiture qui était sur le point de tomber du Pont de Manhattan avec trois enfants à l’intérieur._

\- Ou à la soirée d’information, au début du semestre ?

_J’ai accidentellement interrompu un trafic de drogue sur les quais et j’ai fini enfermé dans un bateau de fret pendant deux jours._

\- Si tu veux pas vraiment faire partie de l’équipe, tu devrais simplement le dire et partir, dit Flash.

Oh, bon sang. C’est reparti pour un tour.

Depuis que Peter était revenu dans l’équipe, Flash n’avait pas cessé de le tourmenter pour qu’il n’en fasse plus partie. Flash était toujours premier remplaçant, et ce n’était visiblement pas près de changer. A son grand déplaisir.

MJ avait refusé d’exclure Peter, en dépit de ses absences occasionnelles, alors Flash s’était résolu à l’exclure lui-même. Et bon sang, c’était tellement irritant. Si avant, il pensait que Flash lui menait la vie dure – ce n’était rien comparé à ce qu’il traversait maintenant. Peter pouvait à peine passer d’une classe à l’autre sans que Flash se moque de lui, ou essaie de le faire exclure de cours. Au grand désespoir de Peter, ça avait fonctionné plusieurs fois. A tel point que ses notes avaient légèrement baissé – ce qui était exactement ce que Flash voulait. Si elles chutaient encore, Peter serait viré de l’équipe.

Et Flash prendrait sa place.

\- Personne ne te veut dans l’équipe –

\- C’est toi que personne ne veut, Flash, le coupa Ned.

Il interrompit sa série d’abdominaux et regarda Flash.

\- T’es remplaçant pour une bonne raison. Parce que n’importe qui d’autre dans l’équipe est plus intelligent –

\- Ferme-là, gros tas de –

Peter s’était mis sur ses pieds avant même que Flash ait pu cligner des yeux.

D’une main, Peter poussa Flash en arrière, pas fort, mais assez pour le faire reculer de plusieurs pas.

Et assez pour s’attirer des ennuis.

\- Coach Wilson !

Et merde.

\- Coach Wilson ! Parker m’a poussé –

\- Conneries ! s’exclama Ned, en se remettant sur ses pieds, lui aussi. Il était en train de nous harceler !

Le Coach Wilson traversa la pièce pour les rejoindre – en ayant l’air de vouloir être n’importe où sauf ici. Peter pouvait comprendre.

\- Il m’a poussé ! cria Flash pour couvrir les exclamations indignées de Ned. Il m’a poussé ! J’étais juste là, et il s’est approché de moi et –

Flash s’arrêta soudainement quand un ballon de volley atterrit sur son visage avec force. Il se retourna en criant alors que Ned explosait de rire.

Peter se retourna lui aussi.

A quelques mètres d’eux se tenait MJ, assise sur les gradins, semblant les ignorer pendant qu’elle dessinait silencieusement. L’amoncellement de balles de volley juste à côté d’elle était suffisant pour l’accuser, cependant. Et ce, même si son visage impassible était terriblement convaincant.

\- C’est quoi ce bordel ! explosa Flash, en regardant MJ.

Ses yeux se levèrent vers eux avec nonchalance. Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Désolée, dit-elle d’un ton pince-sans-rire. Mes délicats petits doigts de femme ont glissé.

Ned rit encore plus fort, si c’était possible, des larmes débordant de ses yeux à la vue de l’air stupéfait que Flash arborait.

\- Miss Jones. _Sérieusement_? soupira le Coach Wilson.

MJ haussa de nouveau les épaules, en reportant son attention sur son cahier de dessin.

\- Vous m’avez dit de jouer la balle.

\- Dans le _match_. De jouer la balle _dans le match_.

\- Oups ?

Le Coach Wilson la regarda pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête et de tourner les talons sans dire un mot de plus.

Flash le regarda partir, bouche bée.

\- Mais, Coach Wilson ! commença-t-il, une main posée sur le côté de son visage qui avait été frappé par le ballon, en poursuivant le plus vieux. Parker ! il m’a poussé Parker –

Le Coach se dirigea vers les doubles portes du gymnase et sortit.

Flash le suivit – toujours en braillant.

Peter éclata de rire. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Bon sang. Ça avait été chaud.

Il se retourna vers MJ. Il y avait aussi un sourire narquois sur son visage.

Abandonnant Ned – qui semblait s’étouffer avec son rire alors qu’il fixait la porte par laquelle Flash était sorti – Peter se dirigea vers MJ, qui continuait à dessiner silencieusement.

\- Joli tir, rigola Peter.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Cadeau, dit-elle en apposant un dernier trait sur son dessin avant de le retourner pour que Peter le voie.

Peter crut qu’il allait rejoindre Ned sur le sol tellement il riait.

Le croquis était un dessin représentant Flash avec son pull noué autour de sa poitrine, qui recevait un ballon dans la figure. Les détails étaient incroyables. Elle avait dû le dessiner pendant tout le cours.

Mon Dieu. Peter était presque sûr qu’il allait la demander en mariage ici et maintenant.

\- Tu n’es pas le seul à avoir des talents cachés, se moqua MJ en haussant un sourcil.

Peter sourit de nouveau.

Et cette fois, ce sourire ne quitta pas son visage pendant des heures.

La sonnerie retentissait toujours quand Peter passa la porte principale du lycée d’un pas pressé, à trois heures pile. Son sac pendant sur une de ses épaules, il descendit les premières marches de l’escalier.

Bon. Il avait quelques heures devant lui avant de devoir retrouver May à la maison pour un de ses mystérieux dîners surprise – hmm, peut-être qu’il devrait passer par le snack avant de partir en patrouille. Juste au cas où. Elle n’était pas si mauvaise cuisinière que ça, mais Peter ne pourrait jamais oublier cette fois où elle avait essayé de faire une paëlla et que, d’une manière ou d’une autre, ils avaient dû manger un plat baignant dans de la sauce, et avec du riz aussi dur que du gravier –

\- Hey, Pénis !

Quelque chose l’attrapa par la capuche de son sweat et le tira en arrière. Seuls ses réflexes lui permirent de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers juste derrière lui.

Dès qu’il fut de nouveau stable, debout dans les escaliers – oh, allez ! il voulait juste _partir_ – il se retourna.

Flash se tenait sur une marche juste au-dessus de lui, les bras croisés sur son torse alors qu’il regardait Peter d’un air contrarié.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Flash ?!

\- Il faut que tu quittes l’équipe du Décathlon.

Peter grogna.

\- Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? Non, dit Peter. Tu veux que je te le dise en Espagnol ? _No,_ ajouta-t-il avec un horrible accent.

\- Allez, Parker ! rétorqua Flash. On sait tous les deux que t’en as rien à faire, de l’équipe –

\- C’est faux –

\- … tu es trop occupé à faire semblant d’être en stage chez Stark. Ce que personne ne croit, d’ailleurs. Alors quitte le groupe ! Tu –

\- Ferme-là, ok, Flash. La réponse est non, dit Peter en se retournant pour descendre les escaliers. Fiche-moi la paix avec ça, ajouta-t-il.

Mais avant que Peter ne puisse se retourner complètement, des mains percutèrent de nouveau son dos. Sauf que cette fois, elles ne tirèrent pas. Elles le poussèrent.

Fort.

En temps normal, la pression ne l’aurait même pas fait trébucher Peter. Grâce à ses super-sens.

Mais Flash ne l’avait _jamais_ poussé avant ça, et Peter ne s’y attendait pas du tout.

Ça, et le fait qu’il n’était pas du tout face aux escaliers à ce moment, firent que Peter trébucha.

Et chuta.

Et merde. Ça allait être douloureux.

Mais avant que le béton dur n’accueille le visage de Peter, une autre paire de mains le retint par le col de son sweat.

En se remettant sur ses pieds, Peter leva les yeux pour voir qui était le propriétaire de ces mains.

Oh merde.

Tony.

Il avait totalement oublié qu’il avait planifié de retrouver Tony après l’école pour travailler sur son costume. Ils se retrouvaient presque chaque semaine pour le bricoler. Mais ils ne bricolaient jamais vraiment. En général, ils s’asseyaient quelque part dans le laboratoire de Tony et s’amusaient. Tony avait même laissé Peter jeter un œil aux derniers projets de Stark Industries – en lui demandant son avis. Mon Dieu, Peter avait cru mourir de bonheur à ce moment-là. Et Tony était toujours tellement détendu, au labo – comme si tous ses problèmes avec les autres Avengers et les Accords s’évaporaient quand ils étaient enfermés dedans. Il était incroyable de regarder l’homme travailler. Il semblait être une machine à idées.

Maintenant, cependant, il était juste prêt à exploser. Son visage était presque impassible, mais Peter pouvait voir la colère flamboyer derrière ses lunettes teintées. Et ses poings se serrèrent – l’un en agrippant le sweat de Peter.

\- O-oh mon Dieu, bégaya Flash en reculant d’un pas, manquant de tomber.

Ses yeux étaient tellement écarquillés que Peter craignit pendant un instant qu’ils ne sortent de leurs orbites.

\- Vous êtes T-Tony Stark.

Tony laissa retomber la main qui était agrippée autour du sweat de Peter une fois certain que ce dernier était stable, et il avança d’un pas – se tenant ainsi juste devant Peter, et regardant Flash d’un air irrité.

\- Et tu es ?

Wow. Peter avait toujours su que Tony était un bon homme d’affaires. Il se devait de l’être. Il était le propriétaire d’une entreprise gigantesque. Mais rien que ces quelques mots firent comprendre à Peter à quel point il était doué en affaires.

Ses mots étaient aussi froids que son ton était dédaigneux. S’ils avaient été dirigés vers lui, Peter était certain qu’il aurait reculé d’au moins deux mètres.

\- Je – euh – je –

\- Ton nom, claqua sèchement Tony, en coupant court aux bégaiements de Flash.

Flash recula encore d’un pas.

\- F-Flash Thompson.

Les sourcils de Tony se haussèrent.

\- Sérieusement ?

Flash ne répondit pas et garda simplement sa bouche ouverte, et Tony se retourna pour regarder Peter.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Peter haussa les épaules pour confirmer. Les sourcils de Tony se haussèrent davantage – manquant presque de disparaitre à la naissance de ses cheveux.

\- Sérieusement ? répéta encore Tony une fois qu’il se fut retourné vers Flash.

Flash émit un petit couinement choqué.

\- Bon sang, souffla Tony avec un petit rire. Pas étonnant que tu sois un connard. Tes parents t’ont pas loupé.

Flash bégaya une réponse, mais s’arrêta rapidement quand Tony s’avança vers lui pour poser une main ferme sur son épaule.

\- Mais ils te louperont pas autant que moi si tu _refais_ _ça_ de nouveau. Est-ce que j’ai été clair ?

Flash hocha rapidement la tête.

\- Bien, sourit Tony, ses dents brillant d’une façon qui rappela vaguement à Peter un requin de dessin-animé qui vient juste d’arracher une jambe. Maintenant dégage.

Si Peter n’avait pas été aussi choqué para ce qui venait de se passer durant les dernières secondes de sa vie, il aurait sans doute ri à la vue d’un Flash courant pratiquement jusqu’en haut des escaliers en s’aidant de ses bras, avant de disparaître à l’intérieur.

Il y avait maintenant un tas d’autres élèves pressés devant les portes, à présent – certains regardaient Flash disparaître à l’intérieur, mais la plupart observaient Tony avec un air incrédule, tandis qu’il descendait les marches pour rejoindre Peter.

\- Flash ? sérieusement ? demanda de nouveau Tony, en pointant la porte derrière laquelle Flash s’était réfugié avec son pouce.

Quand Peter hocha la tête, Tony laissa échapper un rire.

\- Mon Dieu. C’est presque de la maltraitance.

Peter rit un peu avec lui, sa nervosité augmentant d’un cran. Beaucoup de gens les regardaient, maintenant.

Tony s’arrêta quand il croisa le regard de Peter. Tout amusement avait quitté ses traits.

\- C’est quoi, ça ? demanda sérieusement Tony, en faisant un signe de tête vers l’endroit où Flash s’était tenu auparavant.

Peter haussa de nouveau les épaules.

\- Rien.

Tony le fixa.

\- Vraiment, c’est rien.

Peter regarda autour de lui. Wow. Une véritable foule s’était formée autour d’eux, à présent. Le bon côté, c’était que Flash ne pourrait plus jamais dire que son stage n’était pas réel.

Mais, le mauvais côté, c’était que…

Tout le monde les regardait.

Est-ce que c’était ce qui se passait pour Tony à chaque fois ? Mon Dieu. C’était horrible. Peter avait l’impression que son cœur battait à cent mille à l’heure.

Oh mon Dieu. MonDieumonDieumonDieumonDieumonDieu.

Une main attrapa la manche de Peter et le fit descendre les escaliers.

Pendant un court instant, Peter pensa que c’était Flash – mais il serait mort l’instant d’après à coup sûr, parce que Peter était certain que Tony ne plaisantait pas – mais cette main-là était douce avec lui tandis qu’elle l’attirait vers une voiture noire et brillante, garée au bord du trottoir.

Deux mains firent entrer Peter à l’intérieur, et l’endroit vide et silencieux le fit sortir de sa stupeur.

Merde. Est-ce qu’il venait vraiment de paniquer ? A l’école ? devant tout le monde ?

Devant Tony ?

Oh, mon Dieu, qu’on le tue tout de suite.

Tony se glissa dans la voiture juste après Peter, claquant la porte derrière lui.

\- Démarre, Happy.

Happy – qui était assis sur le siège conducteur, comme d’habitude – hocha la tête en direction de Peter avant de quitter l’école. Peter aurait dû être ravi. Les sentiments d’Happy dirigés envers lui étaient toujours de la frustration et de l’exaspération – un signe de tête était presque un câlin, dans le langage d’Happy.

Mais Peter était trop distrait par le fait qu’il venait juste de _paniquer_ devant toute l’école.

\- T’en fais pas, gamin, dit Tony.

La mortification que ressentait Peter était inscrite sur son visage.

\- Sérieusement, ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. Tout le monde a le droit de paniquer.

\- Vous ne paniquez pas, vous, murmura Peter.

\- J’ai grandi avec ça, dit Tony en haussant les épaules, s’appuyant contre son siège pour regarder Peter. J’ai été habitué à ce que des caméras soient pointées sur moi avant même que j’apprenne à marche.

Wow. Ça avait l’air horrible.

\- T’inquiète pas, tu n’as pas besoin de t’y habituer, ajouta Tony. J’éviterai les apparitions-dans-la-cour-de-l’école dans la mesure du possible –

\- Non, vous n’avez pas besoin de faire ça, ça va, je m’en moque –

\- En tout cas, je ferai une exception si cet enfoiré devient un problème, continua Tony en dévisageant Peter.

\- C’est pas le cas, assura Peter en regardant ses mains.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Tony en le fixant. Alors c’est pas lui qui te harcèle depuis des mois ?

\- Quoi ?! couina Peter.

\- Ouais, c’est vrai, May et moi parlons, dit Tony, avant de s’arrêter une seconde. Enfin, elle m’appelle surtout au milieu de la nuit pour me hurler dessus – mais occasionnellement, après les hurlements, on parle, ajouta-t-il pensivement. Alors, c’est quoi le problème de ce gamin ?

\- Il veut être dans l’équipe du Décathlon, admit Peter en haussant les épaules, en essayant de minimiser tout ça.

\- Et quoi ? Son plan c’est de te tourmenter jusqu’à ce que tu te retires ?

\- J’imagine, marmonna Peter.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir cette conversation.

\- Je sais pas. C’est rien de grave.

\- S’il te pousse dans les escaliers, ça devient grave.

\- Je saurai gérer, insista Peter.

\- Ben, souligna Tony, en haussant lui aussi les épaules, tu n’as pas vraiment l’air de gérer tant que ça.

\- Ben, vous n’avez pas l’air non plus de gérer avec Cap, alors, vous savez, après tout, rétorqua Peter.

La voiture devint silencieuse.

\- Quoi ? demanda Tony, douloureusement calme.

_Oh, mon Dieu._ Il n’avait _pas_ dit ça.

Peter secoua frénétiquement la tête.

\- Happy, arrête-toi là.

Happy gara la voiture sur un parking.

\- Ok, dit fermement Tony, en se redressant dans son siège pour regarder Peter dans les yeux. Quel est ton problème avec le Captain ?

\- R-rien, bégaya Peter, les yeux fixés sur ses mains. Rien. Oubliez ce que j’ai dit. J’ai pas… j-j’ai pas –

\- Arrête de détourner le sujet, ordonna Tony.

Peter devint silencieux.

\- Tu n’étais pas content quand je t’ai dit que Cap emménageait – et je comprends, il t’a frappé un paquet de fois au visage – mais tu es plus indulgent avec les criminels qui te tirent dessus, ce que je désapprouve fortement, mais ce n’est pas le sujet.

Peter resta silencieux.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Peter ? demanda Tony, sa frustration se changeant lentement en confusion. Je croyais que tu l’aimais bien. Quand je t’ai dit pourquoi nous allions en Allemagne, j’étais même un peu nerveux à l’idée que tu changes de camp, tellement tu étais excité à l’idée de le rencontrer –

\- J’aurais jamais fait ça, insista durement Peter, en coupant Tony.

Il n’aurait jamais osé, en temps normal, mais il avait besoin que Tony le sache. Il avait besoin qu’il le croie.

\- Je ne vous aurais jamais fait ça.

Tony le fixa avec incompréhension.

\- Je sais que tu ne l’aurais pas fait, dit-il lentement. Gamin, où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Je ne –

\- Je sais ce qui s’est passé en Sibérie.

Les mots étaient presque inaudibles, mais Tony les entendit.

\- Happy, sors de la voiture.

\- Quoi ? s’indigna Happy depuis son siège, duquel il essayait d’avoir l’air de ne pas écouter toute la conversation. Sérieux, non –

\- Oh si, le coupa Tony en lui faisant un geste impatient de la main. Dehors. Maintenant. Va me chercher un double chocolat chaud, avec de la vanille, un triple expresso, n’importe quoi.

Happy grommela mais sortit quand même de la voiture, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Dès qu’il fut parti, l’attention de Tony se refocalisa sur Peter, qui se tassa sur lui-même. Bon sang. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas fermé sa bouche –

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

La voix sévère de Tony sortit Peter de ses pensées.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu sais à propos de la Sibérie ?

Peter considéra le fait de rester silencieux, mais l’air que Tony arborait lui fit comprendre qu’il avait intérêt à parler.

\- Je sais que vous avez suivi le Captain, murmura Peter, en jouant avec un trou dans son sweat. Je sais que vous l’avez trouvé – lui et le Soldat de l’Hiver.

Les mains de Peter agrippèrent ses manches, et il refusa de regarder les yeux marrons qui le fixaient.

\- Je sais qu’ils vous ont presque battu à mort.

Peter entendit Tony grincer des dents.

Aucun d’eux ne dit un mot.

Tony fut silencieux pendant si longtemps que Peter pensa qu’il allait lui demander de sortir de la voiture. Peter se demanda s’il ne devrait pas partir de lui-même. Tony ne voulait clairement pas parler de ça. Et d’ailleurs, pourquoi le voudrait-il ? Mon Dieu. Peter n’aurait jamais dû parler de ça. C’était vraiment pas un truc à dire. Lui rappeler que son ami l’avait démoli. Ouais. Peter devrait juste partir maintenant, avant d’aggraver les choses –

\- Comment tu as découvert ça ?

Tony avait la mâchoire serrée.

Peter se tassa davantage dans son siège.

\- J’étais là quand vous avez appelé Happy, marmonna Peter. Enfin, dans la pièce d’à côté, mais Happy parlait fort alors j’entendais tout. Je vous ai entendu parler du Captain.

Peter serra compulsivement ses manches entre ses doigts.

\- J’ai vu ce qu’ils vous ont fait.

Tony laissa échapper un soupir douloureux et – à la surprise de Peter – se rapprocha de lui.

\- Bon, Happy et moi devons avoir une discussion sur ce que signifie une discussion _privée_ , commença Tony en lançant un regard vers l’endroit où Happy s’était dirigé.

La culpabilité étreignit Peter. Ce n’avait pas été de la faute d’Happy –

\- Mais, tu dois savoir que ce qui s’est passé est compliqué, continua Tony.

Sa voix s’abaissa légèrement.

\- Des erreurs ont été commises des deux côtés.

\- Battre un de ses amis à mort était une de ces erreurs ? demanda Peter d’un air dubitatif, sans chercher à cacher son ressentiment.

\- Non, mais – commença de nouveau Tony, mais Peter le coupa.

Il en avait assez entendu.

\- Il n’y a pas de _mais_. On fait pas ça. On le fait pas, insista Peter en commençant à être énervé.

\- C’est compliqué –

\- En quoi c’est compliqué ! fulmina Peter. On blesse pas ses amis !

_\- PETER !_

Peter se tut.

Tony prit une grande inspiration.

\- C’est pas aussi simple, insista Tony.

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, mais Tony leva une main pour l’en empêcher.

\- C’est pas aussi simple parce que c’est moi qui ai commencé à me battre.

Cela fit définitivement taire Peter.

Il regarda Tony, la bouche ouverte, pendant plusieurs secondes, pas sûr de savoir quoi dire.

_\- Pourquoi_?

Les mots franchirent les lèvres de Peter sans qu’il ait le temps d’y penser. Mais aussitôt, il les regretta.

Tony baissa les yeux, et il se renfonça dans son siège. Soudainement, il sembla vieux. Et fatigué.

\- Le Soldat de l’Hiv – dit Tony avant de s’interrompre.

Il regarda par la fenêtre pendant quelques secondes. Peter attendit nerveusement.

\- James Barnes, reprit Tony, a une longue histoire.

Les yeux de Tony se reposèrent sur Peter.

\- Contrairement à Rogers, il n’a pas dormi aussi longtemps. Et, quand il était réveillé, il a fait… des choses.

Peter le regarda, confus.

Tony soupira de nouveau.

\- Il a tué des gens. Beaucoup de gens, continua Tony. Et certains ont voulu faire croire qu’il était responsable de ces meurtres.

Peter fut soudainement _encore plus_ confus, si c’était possible.

\- Mais, il n’était pas conditionné ? demanda doucement Peter. Genre, Hydra, ils lui ont lavé le cerveau, pas vrai ? C’était dans tous les journaux. Ils ont montré des vidéos de lui enfermé comme un animal.

\- Oui, dit Tony. C’est ça.

\- Alors pourquoi il serait responsable ? demanda Peter, perdu. Je veux dire, s’il était conditionné, est-ce que ça fait pas de lui une victime ?

Tony le fixa pendant si longtemps que Peter commença à se demander s’il n’était pas allé trop loin. Si l’homme allait même finir par lui répondre.

Il avait tort.

\- Si, dit finalement Tony. Si, ça fait de lui une victime.

\- Alors je –

\- Écoute, le coupa Tony, en se penchant de manière à ce que ses coudes soient appuyés sur ses genoux, et que son visage soit au niveau de celui de Peter. Ce qui s’est passé en Sibérie était une énorme connerie. D’accord ? On a laissé la colère prendre le dessus, et on n’aurait pas dû, dit-il en observant les réactions de Peter avec attention. Mais ce que j’essaie de te dire, c’est que c’était de _notre_ A _tous les deux_. Parce que, crois-moi, j’ai donné le meilleur que j’avais, dit Tony avec un sourire, qui n’atteignit pas ses yeux. Ce n’était pas la faute du Captain. Ce n’était pas _seulement_ sa faute. Ok ?

Peter hocha la tête.

\- Et c’était clairement pas le meilleur exemple de résolution de conflit, ajouta Tony. Dans le cas de Flash, par exemple, je le recommanderais pas. J’encouragerais plutôt une démolition subtile de sa vie sociale. Tu commences avec –

La porte côté conducteur s’ouvrit, et Happy se glissa à l’intérieur. Les mains occupées par un chocolat chaud et un frappuccino.

\- Où diable est-ce que tu es allé ? demanda Tony.

Happy se retourna.

\- Quoi ? s’énerva-t-il. Tu m’as dit de partir. Tu voulais parler au gamin –

\- Ouais, et là on a fini, le coupa Tony. Allez, on se dépêche. On a pas mal de choses à faire ce soir. On doit s’occuper du costume avant le couvre-feu du petit.

Happy acquiesça, et fit démarrer la voiture.

\- Pas le temps pour les petits plaisirs, insista Tony, en prenant le Frappuccino des mains d’Happy pour le mettre dans celles de Peter.

\- Quoi ?! râla Happy. Tu m’as dit de partir et de prendre –

_\- Le temps c’est de l’argent,_ continua Tony, et Happy sortit du parking.

Tony fit un clin d’œil à Peter, ce qui lui tira un petit rire.

Il prit une gorgée du Frappuccino.

\- M. Stark ?

\- Ouais, gamin ?

\- Vous serez toujours mon préféré.

\- Tant mieux.


End file.
